It is well known to employ retainer devices of various types to keep eyeglasses positioned on the head of an individual. Eyeglass holders which fit around an eyeglass wearer's neck or are secured to the user in some other manner are also known, these devices employed to support the eyeglasses when not in use. Some devices can be utilized in both of these capacities.
Cords and strings are often utilized with eyeglasses as both holders and retainers. Typically, ends of the cords are attached in some manner to the side support arms of the eyeglass frames, the cords forming a loop about the wearer's neck. A number of devices incorporate sliders which slide over two cords or cord sections to tighten them about the head of a user to retain eyeglass frames in place during use. The slider also may be slid relative to the cords to enlarge the effective of size of the loop formed by the cords so that the eyeglasses may be removed and hang from the devices when positioned around the user's neck. Rather than employing cords or strings, it is known to employ sleeves, usually formed of fabric, as retainers or holders, the distal ends of the eyeglass frame support arms being inserted into open ends of the sleeves. In some prior art devices, separate connectors of various types interconnect the cords or sleeves to the eyeglass frames.